Neil Aldrin
Neil Aldrin is Star Rider, one of the main protagonists in the series of Astro Rider. Overview Neil is a transfer student coming to Astro Academy from Star High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. After his mission is revealed, he drops the facade around the Rider Club. No Rider Club members, except Marcus, knew that he was actually Star Rider, as he was under orders from Roba. After the incident with Arieos, the entire Rider Club, save possibly Lovell, know of his identity, and Roba tasks them with keeping his identity from the enemy. He is a member of the Anti-Overlord Union, supported from the satellite named the Star-Lite and a mysterious being called Roba. He started fighting against the Zodiac Overlords after witnessing his old friend, Hiro Tatsumi foolishly using a Zodiac Switch while causing it to self destruct and hospitalize him, putting him in a coma. Unable to forgive himself for failing to prevent Hiro's injury, Neil was given a package by Roba to become Star Rider, a name that his grandfather had taken, in order to track down Arieos. Things have started rocky between Star Rider and Astro Rider due to their different objectives. He is however willing to cooperate with Astro Rider in the battle against the Zodiarts. When he first transfered from Star High to Astro Academy, Neil sought to join the Rider Club. To ensure his mission goes without fail, Neil puts up a bright, cheerful, and albeit timid facade so no one would be the wiser. Eventually, during the Rider Club's battle with Lynxo, Neil appears as Star Rider and reveals his agenda to them as he holds Astro Rider at bay to ensure Lynxo's escape in hopes that he might evolve into Arieos. After he defeats Scorpionos, Neil successfully joins the Rider Club in order to observe them better and putting up a further facade of being a technical genius, he is entrusted by Marcus to assist Ken in the creation of several Astro Switches and the MagnoPhone. While going onto the field with the rest of the club members, he plays further on his supposedly timid trait by running away when he sees a Zodiart, should he need to fight the monster personally. Though his cover serves him well so far with the rest of the club, he is actually not much of an actor and often lets his principles or his smarts take priority over maintaining his cover. Those with a keen eye like Tam and Cancecon can detect something off with him based on those "leaks" alone, the latter calling him out to set up a partnership while intending to uncover Star Rider's identity. Cancecon eventually manages to trick him into revealing his identity as Star Rider, with Neil attempting to silence him before learning that Roba was already alerted to his secret being compromised and had shut down the Star Rider System as a consequence. He gets a second chance in redeeming himself and is put in a dilemma between keeping his promise thus saving his Rider Club friends, and retaining the use of the Star Rider System. Neil chooses the former, earning Roba's approval and gains the Storm Switch along with retaining the use of the Star Rider System. Though he intends to look for the escaped Cancecon to settle things with him once and for all to keep his identity covered, he is unaware that Cancecon is no longer a threat and told by Roba that his cover is now secured. Unfortunately, when Neil meets Arieos when said Zodiarts takes over Star High, he begins to lose his focus due to being so close to reviving Hiro. So, Arieos offers him (or rather, Star Rider) a deal; he will revive Hiro in return for destroying Astro Rider. Neil accepts. Star Rider aids the latter and betrays the Rider Club, and destroys Astro Rider with a one-inch punch to the chest, near the heart. Disgusted by his actions, Roba shuts down the Star Rider System, revealing Star Rider's identity to the Club and his school friends. Arieos keeps up his part of the bargain and revives Hiro, but despite being awakened from his coma, after Neil tells Hiro of what he did, Hiro's health continues to fail. Hiro says he only took the Zodiac Switch that hospitalized him to be strong like Neil, but his weakness dragged Neil down. Neil feels guilty for betraying the Rider Club and realizes that he truly did want to be Marcus' friend. As a result, he takes on Arieos despite having lost his powers and is almost killed until a revived Marcus intervenes. Neil is shocked, and tries to apologize, but Marcus had already fully forgiven Neil for his actions and the two Riders finally become true friends. After Arieos is destroyed, Neil is forgiven by the rest of the Rider Club who agree to help keep his identity secret. While training with Roba, he discovers his identity as Virgara and tries to attack him, causing him to be sent to the Dark Nebula. When Marcus sucessfully destroys the vase he was ordered to destroy, Roba brought back Neil and Tam from the Dark Nebula, revealing that it was actually the Star-Lite. Before Roba/Emoto died though, he left the transformation option to automatic, allowing Neil to transform without needing authorization and no longer kept his identity as Star Rider secret anymore. Personality Under orders to not reveal his identity as a Kamen Rider and extensive knowledge regarding the Zodiarts menace to anyone, the duplicitous Ryusei hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. However Gentaro was the only one able to tell that he wasn't honest. He isn't a good actor to begin with and as such on occasions when push comes to shove, bits of his true personality reveal themselves. For example, after the destruction of the Lynx Zodiarts in hopes of reviving Jiro, he hits Gentaro, knocking him down but shattering his doubt of him and convincing him that Ryusei isn't entirely dishonest. Other than his true character, he is also forced to hide his martial arts prowess under a constructed form of cowardice, running away in "fright" in order to find a private place to transform into Meteor. At first, he never cared about collateral damage to the Kamen Rider Club or pretty much anything, as long as he's able to either stop the Zodiarts himself or save it till it gets to "Last One". However it seems that his feelings for Gentaro and the others began to affect his personality. He succeeded in helping Gentaro and Kengo make up in the fight against the Dragon Zodiarts. He also stopped his punch against Cygnus Zodiarts when it used Tomoko as a shield. Despite his growing afinity for the club, he refuses to think of any of them as friends and goes so far to even acknowledging friendship so in his facade, due to his vow to never make friends again after the incident with his friend. Ironically, this act later changes again after he meets Aries Zodiarts, as the drive to save his friend had caused him to actually kill Gentaro. After the incident. Ryusei felt guilty over his crime and the feelings worsen due to his action to save his friend had ironically, worsen his friend's condition. Seeking to atone for his crimes and thinking that he has nothing further to lose, he shows up to rescue the kidnapped club without any regard of his own safety. After Gentaro resurrected, he finally made the decision to become Gentaro's friend and in extension, a friend to the entire Kamen Rider Club. He promises to be a better friend to Gentaro and the rest of the club, and protects Gentaro from Yukina, albeit harshly, deterring the girl with caltrops and physical force. He also shows to be much friendlier to the other members of the club, including Kengo, who inquires about this, and Ryusei insures that he has completely dropped the facade he once carried and appears as his true self. History Ultimatum 5 years later, Ryusei becomes an Interpol agent. During one mission, he confronts an evil organization by himself and winds up being captured. Ryusei asks about with who they works with, the leader says the person is named Banba. The leader gave him a clue that he can become a monster by pressing a switch. Recognizing the clue, Ryusei freed himself but was surprised by the enemies' pyrokinesis. Saved by Inga Blink and transforming into Meteor, he knocks out all of his foes and takes the strange stickers that were on their necks. He decides to go back to Japan and find Gentaro to help him capture Banba. Later, he arrives as Meteor to save Gentaro from falling after the Hercules Zodiarts sent him flying, tells him about Banba and gathered all of their comrades, with Ryusei going to collect Tomoko. Ryusei and Gentaro works together again as Gentaro faces Kazeta (Sanagiman), Ryusei as Meteor faces Banba as he transform into Hercules Zodiarts. Hercules proves his strength totally overpowered Meteor Storm as Ryusei is defeated in battle. Fortunately, he is saved by Kazeta in the evolution form and call himself Inazuman. After Banba is defeated, Ryusei arrests him. And when the though of peace has come, Eel interferes with destroying Yuki's emergency ship. Luckily, she is saved by Nadeshiko. When Eel run away to the past, Ryusei rushes himself with Gentaro and Nadeshiko after him and back to the past 5 years ago. Ryusei later fights together not just with Gentaro and Nadeshiko, but also Haruto and the summoned copies of the 4 previous Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders (Double, Accel, OOO and Birth). When Xatan awakened the true form of his machine, Fourze uses the Fusion Switch as he borrows Ryusei's Meteor and Nadeshiko's Switches to become Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States. After Xatan and Zaiderbeck were destroyed, Ryusei, Gentaro, and Nadeshiko returned to their proper timeline. Super Hero Taisen Z Meteor appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. He joins with Fourze along with Kamen Riders Decade, Super-1 and Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, as well as the Super Sentai teams Choushinsei Flashman and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. He performs the Space Rider Double Kick with Kamen Rider Super-1. Kamen Rider Meteor Kamen Rider Meteor can access two forms. *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.3 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Unlike Fourze, transforms with the power from the M-BUS satillite space-station in Earth's orbit above Japan, holding necessary energy for Meteor to transform. Cosmic Energy is received to complete Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation. However, if Ryusei is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. After transforming into Kamen Rider Meteor, he says , though Yuki will yell out on a few occasions that Meteor arrives in his blue fireball form. His helmet is called the . Whenever he fights, he tends to make martial arts sounds like due to his fighting style Seishin Dairinken resembling Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Using the Meteor Switch, Meteor can perform three different Limit Breaks. By turning on the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver and rotating the Celestial Drive Unit, Meteor can perform one of two Rider Kick Limit Breaks: * : A spinning kick that rotates in high speed. * : A flying side kick. By inserting the Meteor Switch into the Meteor Galaxy, Meteor can perform the finisher, where Meteor strikes the target with hard yet fast jabs with his right arm, the aura of the attack coming off of his arm making look like a comet with a tail. It can alternatively be used as a projectile-based finisher by throwing jabs to make balls of energy to come out of his right hand, then finished it with a bigger ball of energy. With Fourze Magnet States and Meteor places the N Magnet Switch in the Meteor Driver, Fourze and Meteor can perform the , which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. Kamen Rider Meteor's ending theme is entitled "Shooting Star". - Meteor Storm= Meteor Storm *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.3 tons **Kicking Power: 9.4 tons **Highest Jump: 21 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.4 seconds By swapping the Meteor Storm Switch with the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, then spin the fan on the Switch after activating it, he can transform into the stronger , gaining in both power and speed. After changing into Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, Ryusei says . His helmet is upgraded into the . In this form, he gain the access to a new weapon, the , which is a gun rod-like weapon. This form debuts in episode 28. By inserting the Meteor Storm Switch into the Meteor Storm Shaft, following by inserting the hand rubber puller into the Switch and pull out, Cosmic Energy are gathered in the top-like part of the Storm Shaft, converting into kinetic energy and Meteor Storm Switch's fan-blade known as the start to spin. By releasing the Storm Topper on the shaft, Meteor Storm can perform the finisher , where the Topper travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target, then cleaves through it with no problem. Unlike Fourze's finishers, the Meteor Storm Punisher is able to contain the strong explosion emitted by the Supernova state of the Cancer Zodiarts that can destroy the entire city. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target Zodiarts and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Meteor to destroy the Horoscopes without causing an city-endangering explosion. During the final battle, Meteor Storm was able to increase the power to utilize the by pressing the button of the Meteor Storm Switch three times before delivering the Meteor Storm Punisher with great power to Zodiarts. Like a Double Limit Break with Fourze, it depletes the Meteor Storm Switch's Cosmic Energy and if another Limit Break is used once again, it will change Meteor Storm back to Ryusei. Meteor Storm is also able to use an alternative version of the Meteor Strike called , by inserting the Meteor Switch into the Driver before performing the Limit Break to the Zodiarts. Meteor Storm's ending theme is entitled "Evolvin' Storm". Appearances: Episodes 28-31, 33-38, 40-42, Space is Here, 46, 48, Movie War Ultimatum }} Equipment Meteor Arsenal :Main article: Category:Meteor Arsenal * Meteor Driver - Transformation device * Meteor Galaxy - Meteor's default weapon system * Meteorstar - Meteor's motor vehicle * Meteor Storm Shaft - Meteor Storm's main weapon Astroswitches * : The Meteor Switch is required in order for Ryusei Sakuta to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor and perform most of his Limit Breaks. It can also be used as a communication device to the M-BUS satellite to contact Tachibana, as well as keeping tabs on Ryusei's conduct. * : The Elek Switch, normally wielded by Fourze, can be used by Meteor. When inserted into the Meteor Driver, it amplifies Meteor's attacks with electricity, as well as an electrically-charged Meteor Strike. This switch was borrowed by Meteor during the Dragon Zodiarts incident to buy time for Fourze to prepare the NS MagPhone. * : The Storm Switch has the ability to upgrade Meteor into Meteor Storm. * : The Fire Switch, normally wielded by Fourze, can be used by Meteor. When inserted into the Meteor Driver, it amplifies Meteor's attacks with fire. It was used in Meteor Storm form to amplify the attacks of the Meteor Storm Shaft, and wipe out a swarm of Dustards single-handedly. It was borrowed by Meteor during the Aquarius incident. * : The N Magnet Switch, normally wielded by Fourze and paired with the S Magnet Switch, can be used by Meteor. When inserted into the Meteor Driver, it amplifies Meteor's Meteor Strike with electromagnetic energy. It was borrowed by Meteor to perform a team attack with Fourze for defeat two Leo Dustards during the Pisces incident. Notes * He is the first Rider whose finisher uses a spinning top. ** The way he shouts "Let it Rip!" when he pulls the cord of the top is reminiscent to that of the Beyblade Metal series. * Star Rider shares the same path to fight with AcceleRider (if slightly different) as both have another purpose to fight, even after they destroyed their sworn enemy. After the purpose is accomplished, they still continue fighting to give aid for the Primary Rider. They also have mentors that had secret affiliations with the villain organization. Category:Neo-Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Rivals